Spider Munk: A Hero Arriveth
by Poseidon 01
Summary: Just my newest chipmunk story. On Hiatus. I need ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks

A New Hero Arriveth

My name is Noah Jagers-Seville. It's been 3 months since I returned to life after being my best friend, Jeanette's Guardian Angel. The upside was that I had my family again. The downside was that I wasn't a Green Lantern anymore. When a Green Lantern dies, his ring finds a replacement. Now some other person, maybe not even from Earth was wearing what was once my power ring.

My family knew that I missed being a hero, but they couldn't do anything about it. That is, until the trip to the Los Angeles Science-porium. They had a special wing all about genetic altered super spiders. Theodore and Eleanor stayed at home because they're afraid of spiders.

"These 15 spiders were genertically atered. Their natural abilities have been enhanced." the guide said. Annabeth, my girlfriend, raised her hand. "Sir, there's 14. One seems to be missing." she said. The guide looked in the empty habitat. "Hmm... the lead scientist must be examining it." he said. Suddenly, I felt a sharp prick on my hand. "Ow!" I said, looking at my hand. Just before I passed out, I saw a spider jump off my hand and fall to the floor, dead.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, I was in my bed at home. "Oh, what happened?" I asked. Simon held up a vial of red liquid. "You passed out after the spider bit you. I took some of your blood. It contains spider DNA, Noah. You may have been granted Spider powers." Simon said. I thrust out my hand and put my ring finger and middle finger against my palm, leaving my other three fingers out. Thwip! A web shot from my wrist and hit the celing.

"Okay, good news, I have amazing powers. Bad news is my Spider powers are Toby Maguire Spider powers. Yech!" I said. "What's wrong with Toby Maguire?" Simon asked. "His movies were not comicaally accurate and he's a crybaby. But, like Pete's Uncle Ben said, 'With great power, comes great responsability.'"

Suddenly, I heard a ringing in my head. "I'm guessing my Arachni-alert is tingling. I call it my Arachni-alert so I won't get sued." I said. I ran to the library, where my alert told me the danger was. I saw a young women cornering a blond female chipmunk. I recognized my girlfriend, Annabeth. I shot a web at the women. I pulled her closer to me. "Who are you and why are you cornering Annabeth?" I asked. The woman smilled. "Don't you recognize me, Noah? I comment on most of your stories. When you died it hit me real hard." she said.

"You're that aww person. Why?" I asked. Aww kissed me. "I love you." she said. I pushed her way. "Forget it, psyco. My heart belongs to Annabeth. You'de better clear off. I haven't tested all of my new Spider abilities yet and I don't want to hurt you. But if you ever try to get between me and Annabeth again, I'm gonna have to." I said.

As my former top commentor walked away, I said, "Now that that's over with, can someone help me think up a costume design. I got heroing to do...again."


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home that day, Theodore gave me a wrapped up box. "We have something for you. Everyone chipped in. Hope you like it." he said. I opened the box. Inside was a one piece jumpsuit and mask. The jumpsuit was black, with a big, red spider symbol in the middle that conjoined with a red spider symbol on the back of the suit. The mask was as black as the suit except the eyes.

If you looked at my mask sideways, the eyes looked like a red hourglass. I tried on the suit. It felt pretty good. I shot a web at the celing and hung upside down from it. "This is so cool!" I said. Suddenly, my Arachni-alrm went off, telling me that someone was robbing the bank. "Sorry, family, but duty calls." I said. I shot a web and swung down to the scene of the crime.

I snuck into the get-away car. Soon the robbers came in. As they put on their seatbelts, I said, "Y'know, if you're gonna rob the bank, don't dress up like a bank rober. It's way too obvious." One of the robbers told me to get out of the car, pointing a knife at my chest. "Okay, okay, no need to get huffy." I said. I got out of the car. The robbers backed me to the wall. "You're mistake." I said. I backflipped and clung to the wall, ("Cool! I can climb walls." I said.), shot webs at the robbers, wrapping them from neck to toe, and hung the over the flagpole.

I left a note on the captured tugs. "Courtesy of your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Munk." When I got home, my family met me with sad looks on their faces. "What's wrong, guys?" I asked. "Annabeth... was kidnapped." Alvin said. "What? By who?" I asked. "She left you this note and this picture." Sion said, handing me both.

The villaness has skin the color of limes, her hair was covered by a purple hooded cape, she had a purpe tank top, a purple knee length skirt, and purple high heeled boots which, for some reason, she had removed in this picture, exposing her bare, green, feet with a purple pedicure. The note said,

_My beloved Spider-Munk,_

_I love you and have decided that noting will stand in my way. Not even your girlfriend. However, if you want to attempt to save her, meet me at the North Bridge at midnight. XOXOXO,_

_The Green Gawwwblin_

_P.S I hope you like the picture. I got a new pedicure and I wanted to show you._


	4. Chapter 4

So there I was, swinging to the North Bridge at midnight to save my girlfrien from a psyco I got there, the Green Gawwblin had Annabeth by the throat in one hand and in the other, held a rope that was connected to the cage and in that cage, were my brothers, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

"Gawwblin, you are so f***in' dead! You threaten my girlfriend, you even kidnapped my girlfriend! But my brothers are off limits! No one lays a finger on my brothers! Get over here!" I said, shooting a web strand at the villian and pulling her towards me, like Scorpion from Mortal Combat, and at the same time, shoting a strand at he cage rope, so my brothers woudn't fall to their deaths.

I punched the Gawwblin in the face, causing her to fall, but I shot a web that caused her to swing back up onto the bridge. Quickly, she ran to her glider, boarded it, then threw a pumpkin bomb at me. The force of the bomb made my craash into an abandoned building, the Gawwblin behind me. "It's over, Spider-Munk. You lost. I will kill Annabeth. Had you agreed to be mine, her death would've been quick. But now that I'm pissed off, it's gonna go nice and slow." the Gawwblin said.

That made me mad. "You will not touch her!" I screamed, tackling the Gawwblin off of her glider. I backed her up to the wall and slammed her into it. "Don't you dare touch my Annie. If you do, I will beat the f***ing s**t out of you." I said. "Shame, Spider-Munk. I really thought we could be togeher. Oh, well." the Gawwblin said, pushing a button on her wrist. My Arachni-alarm went off, telling me to jump.

As I jumped, I saw the Gawwblin's glider pierce her body. "Dammit." she wispered. Then, she slumped on her glider, dead. "I really am like the Toby Maguire Spider-Man." I said, swinging back to the bridge. I was bombarded by hugs from my girlfriend. "I was so scared!" she yelled. I took off y mask and hugged her. "Hush, my Annie. It's alright. It's over now. The Gawwblin is dead and our worries are over." I said.


End file.
